Tohka Wonder
by Kewps
Summary: (Taking place when Tohka moved in with Shidou) Tohka tries to figure out many new things about the world she now lives in!
1. I wonder what is a hug?

Recently, Tohka Yatogami a spirit, while once wild and dangerous was sealed by Shidou Itsuka, a boy with the power to seal the spirits powers. Tohka had moved in with Shidou until things could be arranged and is learning new things about this world, as her days progress.

Tohka was recently enrolled into Shidou's school and his class so that her mental state doesn't go into peril, while Shidou isn't there. Although Tohka is very bubbly and cheerful, she also doesn't know many things due to her being exposed to this kind of life.

"Shidou..? Shidou!" Tohka called out to Shidou while he was daydreaming. She started waving her hand in front of him until she got his full attention.

"Huh..? Yes Tohka?" the boy claimed not knowing she's been trying to get his attention for quite a while now.

"Muuu… You're always spacing out! Anyway…" The girl said seemingly excited.

"Eh..? What is it Tohka?" Shidou said seemingly interested now.

"While I was watching the television yesterday the person on the screen was talking about something called hugging..? I'd like to know what it is Shidou!" Tohka said demandingly.

Although they were whispering Tohka had raised her voice a bit and caught the attention of there other classmates who were now looking at them giving them funny looks.

Shidou had seemingly noticed this and tried to calm Tohka down,

"Uh T-Tohka do you mind if I tell you later…" Shidou said panicking a little.

"Muu? Why's that Shidou? Can't you just tell me now? Please?" Tohka said pleadingy, while looking with a rejected expression.

Shido had already knew he had no choice but to answer Tohka now. He could never say no to someone making an expression like that especially Tohka.

"E-Err…. A hug is basically just where you wrap your arms around someone who you like a lot as an expression of thanks… or something like that…" Shidou said hoping Tohka was satisfied with that response.

"Oooh! I see! Thank you Shidou!" Shidou was relieved to see that Tohka was satisfied for now, he went to go turn away but…

Tohka had spun Shidou around and gave a tight hug.

"H-Huh? T-Tohka?!" Shidou has said distressed.

Truthfully it had felt nice to Shidou to be hugged by Tohka, but that wasn't the problem here.

The problem was due to the sudden act by Tohka all of there classmates had turned to look at them.

While being hugged by Tohka, Shidou had heard numerous things, about what was going on which caused him to panic even more.

"U-uh… T-Tohka… do you mind letting go for now…?" Shidou said distressed.

But Tohka wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Hm? Why's that Shidou? D-Do you not like it..? I-I'm sorry… I was only expressing my thanks for all that Shido has done for me…" Tohka tightened her grip even more unknowingly due to being upset.

"N-No no, Tohka t-that's not it! It's just you may be causing some people around us to misunderstand…" Shido said starting to suffocate due to being hugged too hard.

"H-Huh?" Tohka had now looked around her seeing everyone stare at them. Due to the sudden realization and shock she released Shidou from her grip.

"I-I'm sorry Shido I-I didn't know.." Tohka said now apologetically.

"It's alright Tohka just please try to read the situation next time…" He said patting her head.

"..! M-Mmmm!" Tohka replied to the petting but due to Shidou forgiving her Tohka was ecstatic that Shidou wasn't upset and she pulled him in for another hug out of thanks.

"..! T-Tohka…" All Shidou could do was let out a sigh as his words had just went over Tohka's head.

AN: Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it isn't that good ^^;. I will be making more for this story so if anyone has any ideas for stuff that Tohka will figure out comment or PM me and I'll try to implement it! Thank you and please tell me what you thought! :D


	2. I wonder where can I sleep?

After the incident with Tohka in class, Tohka has been clinging to Shidou and becoming more attached to him.

"Uh Tohka… Do you mind letting go..?" Shidou asked quietly.

"Muu… Do I have to Shidou? It's cold out, and you're really warm…~" Tohka asked pleadingly.

Shidou sighed. He knew Tohka wasn't going to let go anytime soon, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"I guess I don't mind… I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Shidou said scratching his cheek.

"Hmm? Why's that Shidou? Ah, could it be your embarrassed of me…? I'm sorry Shidou…" Tohka said saddened at her realization.

Shido saw this and immediately reassured her.

"N-No No Tohka! It's not that at all! It's just that some people… Uh just forget about it.. Just please try not to think of yourself as a burden to me Tohka? I would never think that of you." Shidou said trying to calm down Tohka.

"Umu! Thank you Shidou!" Tohka said tightening her grip on Shidou.

Later on that day Tohka, Shidou, and Kotori all had dinner as per usual.

"So, Tohka what did you think of tonight's meal?" Shido asked curiously.

"Umu! It was very good Shidou! Thank you!" Tohka said happily.

"That's good. I saved some more for tomorrow's share for lunch as well in case you get hungry." He added proudly.

"Ooh! Thank you Shidou!" Tohka gave Shidou a tight hug out of thanks before going to the bathroom to wash up.

"I guess I should go clean up.. Wait.." Since Tohka was living in the Itsuka residence until things could be arranged they had to make adjustments to the house which haven't started yet.

"Kotori… Where is Tohka going to sleep..?" Shidou inquired his little sister on.

"Hmm.. Well since work hasn't started yet you'll have to figure that out for yourself. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Kotori said before retiring into her bedroom.

Just then Tohka had also finished washing up and came out of the bathroom.

"Shidou! I finished washing up and I'm tired… Can I sleep now?" Tohka said as she yawned.

"Er.. About that Tohka we don't really have a certain place for you to sleep yet.." Shidou said trying to figure something out.

"Muu..? Then how am I supposed to sleep…?" Tohka said curiously.

"Umu! I've got it! How about I stay in your room with you?!" Tohka said patting her chest, proud of herself for coming up with that idea.

"E-Eh..?!" Shidou said out of shock not expecting that answer.

"Muuu? Is there a problem with that Shidou?" Tohka said tilting her head.

"W-Well…" Shidou started to say but realized Tohka probably wouldn't understand.

"I guess we can.. Are you sure you want to?" Shidou said making sure Tohka was certain on this idea.

"Umu, yes! It would be fun, would it not?" Tohka said happily.

Shidou led Tohka upstairs towards his room quietly.

"Hey Shidou…" Tohka said.

"Eh? What is it Tohka?" Shidou asked curiously?

"Do you mind going into the bed first?" Tohka asked Shidou.

"Uhh…. No I guess that's fine…" Shidou said as he laid down not knowing what Tohka was up to.

Soon after Shidou laid down, Tohka had jumped into the bed, and clinged onto Shidou almost immediately.

"Uh… Tohka…?" Shidou asked not sure what Tohka was up to.

Tohka had soon wrapped her arms around Shidou and pulled his face near hers and placed her cheek next right up to his.

"…?! T-Tohka..?" Shidou asked as he could feel her cheek up against his.

"What's wrong Shidou..?" Tohka asked curiously.

"Well your cheek is rig-" Shidou began to say right as he realized something.

"Mu… Shidou… Mu…" Tohka let out happy sighs as she had already drifted off into the dream world.

Shidou sighed and smiled seeing Tohka happily sleeping but already knew it was going to be hard to get some sleep that night.

AN: Thank you for reading! I was very tired when writing this up so sorry if it isn't as polished as the first one. I tried instead of Tohka asking what something was this time to just making a nice moment between Tohka and Shidou. But don't worry! This story is still going to be Tohka figuring things out I just tried something different this time. Well until next time!


	3. I wonder how to be a girlfriend?

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys! School is coming up soon so I've been trying to prepare for that. Anyway before we start I'd like to say you can leave suggestions on what you want Tohka to wonder (heh) about if you have any! Anywho onto the story!

Chapter 3: I wonder what a girlfriend is?

"Muu.." The night haired beauty sighed. She was in class as usual but what they were learning today seemed particularly difficult to Tohka.

Tohka scrunched up her face in frustration. She couldn't handle this anymore! She had no idea what was going on and her head was starting to hurt.

"Grr- ... Ugu..." Tohka was about to stand up and walk out until she heard her stomach grumble. Lunch was next period and there wasn't a lot of time left. Then she could spend more time with Shidou! That thought alone had helped Tohka persevere through the class. As per usual Tohka had stood up and slammed her desk next to Shidou's.

"Shidou! Can we eat lunch together today?" Tohka asked seemingly aggravated but also happy at the same time.

"Eh..? Oh yeah sure Tohka. Are you ok? You seemed a bit angry in class?" Shidou asked concern in his voice."Never mind that! Today was just particularly tough for me! Anyway let's get back to lunch!" Tohka said now very excited as she was hungry the entire period. But that's to be expected with Tohka. She happily opened up her bento that Shidou prepared for her and looked like she was enjoying a five star meal.

"Mm! This is delicious Shidou! It's like your food just gets better and better everyday!" Tohka continued eating with a smile on her face.

"Heh.. That's good Tohka.. You look particularly hungry today... Do you want my bento?" When Shidou asked that Tohka looked as if she had just seen a shooting star. But that look quickly faded away.

"Yes! But wait... Then that means Shidou won't eat anything... That's no good..." Tohka seemingly at a struggle was stroking her chin thinking.

"It's fine Tohka. I'm not really hungry today anyway. I promise." Shidou quickly reassured Tohka.

"Muu.. If Shidou says so..." Tohka slowly took Shidou's bento and made sure to savor the food as she accepted it as a gift from Shidou. But then Ai, Mii and Mai walked over.

"Did you just give your Bento to Tohka?" One of them asked.

"Uh, yes. Is that bad..?" Shidou responded seemingly confused.

"Ah! Then that must mean Tohka is your girlfriend!" One of them said, as all 3 of them circled around Tohka congratulating her.

"Eh? Eh? What are you 3 talking about?" Tohka asked confused in what the 3 of them were talking about, but they were already gone.

Oh boy.. Shidou thought to himself.

"Shidou? What is a girlfriend?" Tohka asked now seemingly interested in what the 3 of them misinterprets earlier.

"Uhh.. It's just a girl who really likes a guy. If the guy likes her back then that guy would then consider them there uh.. Girlfriend.." Shidou asked scratching his cheek at the embarrassing word he just had to explain to Tohka.

"Hmm..." Tohka was in thought for a while contemplating what she had just heard.

"...Tohka? What are you planning to do?" Shidou asked a bit worried.

"Can I be a girlfriend?" Tohka asked innocently.

"Uh.. You can't just be a girlfriend Tohka.. You have to be someone's girlfriend.." Shidou explained.

"Hmm... Then can I be your girlfriend?" Tohka asked yet again innocently. Shidou was extremely flustered at Tohka's response.

"U-Uh.. I don't know about that Tohka.." Shidou said trying to think of an excuse. If Tohka was Shidou's girlfriend then how would he explain that to the other spirits he had to save?

"Mu? Why not Shidou? Umu do I not meet the requirements? I'm a girl and I'm your friend and I like you a lot so what's the problem? Ah!... Could it be Shidou doesn't like me...?" Tohka asked her innocent expressions earlier now turned into a face on the verge of tears. Shidou realized his mistake.

"N-No that's not it Tohka I do like you a lot! I don't really know how to put it but... A girlfriend is someone who shows affection to what they call there boyfriend and they also love them a lot... I think at least..." Shidou explained thinking a different definition might change Tohka's mind.

"Hmm I see.. Very well then..." Tohka said with a nod confirming what she wanted to do.

"Ah.. T-Tohk-" Shidou began to say before Tohka interrupted him by getting close up to his face.

"Eh..? T-Tohka?" Shidou asked not knowing Tohka's intentions. Tohka pressed her nose up to Shidou's and began nuzzling them. Tohka had a happy expression and didn't seem like she would stop anything.

"Hehe... This tickles! But it feels nice..." Tohka said blushing.

Shidou was very flustered as Tohka kept nuzzling her nose against Shidou's.

"Do I meet the requirements of a girlfriend now Shidou?!" Tohka asked happily emitting plenty of energy all the while still pressing her nose against Shidou's.

Shidou sighed. He has a lot of explaining to do to Tohka...


	4. I wonder what's an illness?

Chapter 4:

I wonder what's an illness?

Hello everybody! A bit of a quicker update then the rest eh? I've haven't updated lately because I've been a bit stuck on ideas but I just thought of this right now soo, let's get into it!

It was a normal day for Tohka. She goes to school with Shidou, eats dinner with Shidou, and goes home to sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is until Tohka woke up..

"Muu... Fine I'll get up for today... But I'll get you back one day world..." Tohka groaned as she was still very sleepy as she tried to get up. But she couldn't. It was almost as if Gravity was just pushing her arms and legs down.

"Eh..? Why can't I get up?" Tohka was confused at first and was struggling. That confusion soon turned to fear. If she couldn't get up how would she get to go to school with Shidou?! Tohka immediately had the thought of going to school with Shidou in mind.

"If I can get up, Shidou will surely praise me for doing such a difficult thing...!" The thought of Shidou praising her made Tohka get up immediately although still not feeling well. She felt very dizzy.

"Uguu... Have... to make it to school..." Tohka could tell that she was late by the time. She couldn't exactly tell it yet but she whenever the hand was on the hour that school started.

After a while Tohka had finally made it to class, and it had already started. She practically bursted into the classroom obviously not her same old self, looking

very tired.

At least that was how Tohka explained it to Shidou when she got there anyway.

"Ha.. Ha... I'm here..." Tohka went to her seat and practically almost fell asleep right then and there. It was a good thing Shidou sat right next to her.

Shidou blushed a bit at Tohka's story. Did she really fight through being sick just to spend the day with him? He scratched his cheek as he thought about it.

"Ooh... Tohka are you sure you can make it through the day..?" Shidou expected Tohka to say no as he knew she can't do it. It was pretty easy to tell.

But Tohka wouldn't back down. She already came there was no point in backing down now.

"No... I can do this.." Tohka knew she couldn't do it. But she couldn't make Shidou worry. That would be worse then not eating to Tohka. Tohka fought through the rest of the day and went over to Shidou to talk.

"Shidou! I did such a great thing today in getting here! Surely I should get a reward right?" Tohka went back to her cheery demeanor for only a little bit till she looked tired and sickly again.

"Ohh... I guess you did do a great thing today huh?" Shidou realized what Tohka was implying and started to pat her head. Ever since the day Shidou and Tohka had there first date, Tohka had saw a little kid throw something in the trash and get praised for it. Tohka wanted the same thing. Ever since then Tohka tries to do a lot of good things so that she can get praised by Shidou.

As Shidou did it Tohka smiled at the petting and seemed to be very happy. Shidou started to take his hand away, and as he did Tohka's head went straight under it again. It seemed she didn't want the patting to be quite over yet.

"Haaa... I feel a lot better now... Thank you Shidou!" Tohka shined a smile at Shidou and looked a lot better.

"Ahh... Wait a minute..." Shidou began to think that maybe Tohka faked all of this just to be praised. But as Shidou began to question her, Tohka had already ran off home all giddy.

Shidou sighed. He knew he couldn't be mad at Tohka. How could he after all?


End file.
